


Surfing

by yttan



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yttan/pseuds/yttan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica and Logan go surfing, drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfing

Logan took her surfing once. Woke her up at the ass-crack of dawn with a sweet kiss and black coffee. He took her sleepy quips with quirked lips and silence, stepping back when Veronica expected him to step up. It took her a few minutes in the car, sleep-muffled and tracing shapes onto his free hand, before she realized: surfing was sacred to him. It was untainted by Aaron, shared by few, and now offered to her. Suddenly, the nervous edge to his glance and mumbled speech clicked into place.

She'd kissed his hand, shared a smile, and tucked the piece away beside her own broken shards yet unshared.

\--

There's a reason it was only once: Veronica is a terrible surfer. Logan kissed her bruised knees and teased her for weeks, and she vowed loyalty to all beach activities sans a surfboard.


End file.
